Lady Who
by oxxDarkxVampirexAngelxAniexxo
Summary: What if, at the battle of Canary Wharf Pete Tyler hadn't been there to save Rose and so she had fallen in to the Void along with the Daleks and Cybermen? How would it effect the Doctor, what would happen to Rose? Read to find out! :D
1. Goodbye

Doctor Who/Torchwood Fan-fiction: Lady Who

Chapter One: Goodbye

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or Torchwood

-A-

Everything had been going so well, the Doctor and Rose were saving earth again, but within seconds it all went wrong.

Those moments were still replaying in the Doctor's head as he stood against the wall crying and with his head against it; exactly where the void had been open just moments before.

-- -- --

As the Doctor and Rose were sealing the Daleks and Cybermen away in the void Rose's lever slipped and began to power down. Rose knew that she had to get it operational again so she let go of the thing that was keeping her from being sucked in to the void and she pushed the lever back in place.

"Hold on Rose" He yelled at her above the noise of the void.

But as the last of the Daleks and Cybermen went through Rose couldn't hold on any longer.

"Doctor" she screamed as she slipped in to the darkness of the void and before he could even move, the door to the void closed and disappeared forever.

-- -- --

He had been in shock at first, so much so that he couldn't move, could only stare at where Rose had disappeared in to the void, which was now just a wall.

Then he slowly walked over to the wall and as the realisation of what had just happened sunk in, a waterfall of seemingly never ending tears fell down his face as he chocked back a sob.

He pressed his body against the wall, in hope that he could sense Rose and that she was alright, just on the other side of the wall.

For a second he could sense her warm glowing presence but then his glimmer of hope died as he couldn't sense Rose anymore and he knew he had lost her forever.

He went very silent as this realisation sunk in and he slowly turned away from the wall,

He didn't want to be here on this planet that reminded him so much of Rose, he couldn't bare to stay for a moment longer.

-- -- --

But before he started down the stairs - from the top floor to the basement where the TARDIS was - he walked over to the large wall made of glass on the other side of the room.

What he saw was a terrible sight, even though he had managed to seal the Daleks and Cybermen away - with the ultimate sacrifice of loosing Rose forever - there were bodies littering the ground and people still running and screaming.

So many people were dead at the battle of Canary Wharf, including his Rose. And even though he knew he should feel something for those innocent people on the ground who had died, he just couldn't, because the only thing he could think of right then was Rose, his wonderful, lovely, beautiful, caring Rose, lost forever, dead.

He hadn't even gotten the chance to tell her so many things yet, show her so many places that he knew she would love.

He wanted her to be by his side forever like she promised she would be, he wanted to tell her that he loved her, which he now realised after all the time he had spent convincing himself otherwise, trying to deny his own feelings for her. It was like fate had tricked him; let him be happy for a while then left him to be alone forever after it had taken him so long to find the person for him.

-- -- --

As he made his way back to the TARDIS - slowly down the many flights of stairs - he was in deep thought about all the adventures he had had with Rose.

"Oh she was so great, we were a great team." He sighed to himself.

Then a memory resurfaced and he remembered when they had gotten trapped on that asteroid like planet with the Ood, with no TARDIS and something was constantly trying to kill them.

The usual.

But what he remembered the most was when he had found the source of ancient evil that was terrorising them, the devil at the heart of the planet.

It had told the doctor something he didn't believe at the time, he thought the creature had been desperate and just tried to scare him as the Doctor sent the evil being to its death.

But now he knew it had been right, it had told the Doctor just before he and Rose had left it on that planet to be sucked in to the black hole.

It had taunted the Doctor, telling him that Rose would die soon.

He hadn't believed it, he wasn't willing to believe it at the time, wanting Rose to be by his side forever.

But the terrible truth of what the creature had predicted had crashed down on him at the very moment when Rose had been sucked through the void.

He shook himself out of his thoughts, not wishing to dwell on it anymore.

-- -- --

He had stopped crying now as he reached the TARDIS, but you could tell he had been crying a lot by the redness of his eyes and the tear streaks down his face.

The Doctor knew that Torchwood's backup team would be here soon and they would want an explanation.

Usually he would give them a brief description of what had happened, but right now he couldn't deal with them, not after he had just lost Rose.

And he knew they had cameras all over this base, so they would piece everything together and the events would eventually unfold as they watched the surveillance tapes.

So he walked in to the TARDIS, and he closed the door behind him, just as he heard people storming in to the room crying out his name and ordering him to come out.

He paid them no attention and he set the TARDIS to go to somewhere relaxing at random, it would take him anywhere, he didn't care where, just so long as he would have some time to rest and think.

He had never needed to sleep before, but right now that's all he wanted to do.

So he dragged himself to Rose's room and slumped on to her bed, feeling comfortable surrounded by her things, still fully clothed wit his coat covering him he fell asleep instantly.

-A-

Well that's it for the first chapter.

There won't be another chapter up for a while though because I have to finish my other fan fictions before I start any more.

I decided to do this because I am sure my readers are annoyed with me for never updating my current stories because I think of new ones.

But if I get quite a few people who want the next chapter to this story urgently, then I will try my best to write the second chapter quickly for y'all okay. :"]

Anyhoo, thanks for reading and please review.

… Anie


	2. Darkness

Chapter Two: Darkness

Well, here is the second chapter of 'Lady Who'. I have had a lot of story alerts and favourite story alerts and quite a few reviews for this fan fiction already, so I decided to update as soon as I could. :"]

Trust me this is soon for me, lol, especially since I have exams in 2 weeks, funn xD.

Oh yah, this story is quite long by the way, and it doesn't get that interesting till a few chapters in, but I hope y'all will like this chapter anyway

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or Torchwood

-A-

So he walked in to the TARDIS, and he closed the door behind him, just as he heard people storming in to the room crying out his name and ordering him to come out.

He paid them no attention and he set the TARDIS to go to somewhere relaxing at random, it would take him anywhere, he didn't care where, just so long as he would have some time to rest and think.

He had never needed to sleep before, but right now that's all he wanted to do.

So he dragged himself to Rose's room and slumped on to her bed where he had watched her sleeping many times before, feeling comfortable surrounded by her things, still fully clothed wit his coat covering him he fell asleep instantly.

--a--

The Doctor woke up to find himself asleep in Rose's room.

'Well this is weird' he thought to himself.

He got up from the bed and set out to find Rose, before his brain kicked in and reminded him that Rose was gone.

He stopped dead in his tracks, standing in the doorway of her room in the TARDIS.

Memories of her came flooding back to him, reminding him of her smile and how much he missed her.

He couldn't take much more of this, he couldn't bare loosing her.

Suddenly an idea popped in to his mind, he knew what he had to do to regain himself again, he as loosing his mind, falling in to an endless darkness without rose and he had to put a stop to that because he was still needed in the universe.

The doctor tried to talk himself out of it several times as he walked to the control room, but he decided that it was the right thing to do. He didn't want to forget rose had ever existed but he knew it was for the best; he wasn't good at handling this much grief.

So he walked over to Rose's jacket that was left hanging by the doors and he hid it under the TARDIS's control room floor, somewhere he would never find it.

Then he turned to the TARDIS and programmed it to hide Rose's room from him so that he couldn't accidently stumble across it.

As he was doing this he scanned over where the TARDIS was taking him next. A spa planet called Setharo Delta; somewhere he could relax until he went on his way again. Once it was over, he wouldn't even remember why he was going there but he knew he would feel the need for some rest.

Next the doctor went over to the walk in storage room that was attached to the control room. He opened the door and was greeted by eh sight of many, many year's worth of collecting. Everything in there was alien technology, which he kept for emergencies.

He wondered around the room trying to find the 'T' section, finally he came across it, the Time Lord race shelves.

He had alphabetised them using the species name of the creature that had created the technology.

There were some very dangerous and powerful items on the Time Lord shelves and it took him a while to find what he was looking for, but he finally found it.

It was a small square device that could only be used once then it disintegrated.

He took it over to the TARDIS consol and plugged it in.

This device would block all of his memories of Rose out of his mind, unless he somehow saw and remembered her that is, which was impossible.

He placed it on his head and thought of rose and the device instantly worked, it sucked all of his memories of Rose to the back of his mind and put a very high wall up so that he couldn't remember these lost memories easily.

As it disintegrated it didn't harm him, but loosing so many memories caused him to loose consciousness and he drifted off in to darkness as the last of his thoughts of Rose were locked away.

-a-

Meanwhile Rose woke up and looked around, expecting to be in the TARDIS and to see the Doctor standing in her doorway, watching her again as he often did since he doesn't sleep.

But to Rose's dismay she felt weird and looking around she found herself floating in a dark abyss.

It was a complete darkness, she could tell by the way she could barely see anything except for a dim golden glow in the distance. The light was eerie and it was noticeably dimmed by the thick, black, darkness.

But as it got closer to her, Rose saw it's golden glow goring brighter as it formed a misty shape resembling a human.

Rose was speechless, she was practically paralysed as she waited to see what would happen next.

She didn't have to wait long though because the glowing shape before her began to talk.

"Rose, do not be afraid, look inside yourself, remember, and remember your lost memories."

The figure waited patiently as Rose snapped out of her daze and tried to remember what had happened and what was going on. She was slightly distracted by the ghostly figure in front of her, and her unusual and rather creepy surroundings didn't help either.

Suddenly, like two magnets attracting, her jumbled thoughts pieced themselves together. She had only been able to remember the Doctor and their adventures throughout time ad space with the TARDIS, but now she gasped as her memories came flooding back. How could she forget the battle at Canary Wharf on Earth, her home planet. She remembered her parents clearly now, and Mickey and the parallel world too. The Daleks, the Cybermen, all of the aliens she had fought before. Even memories of Jack resurfaced. But most importantly the void, it was so clear in her mind. Rose remembered everything now. Her last memories of how she had slipped and fallen in to the void, and the Doctors handsome face had held a look of utter shock and grief on it as he saw her falling in to the void, the dark space between worlds, where nothing could survive.

So why was she alive and where was she?

'Actually', she thought …

"Am I alive?" Rose asked the creature before her. Somehow she knew it had the answers to everything she wanted to know.

"Where am I?" She asked desperately, not giving the creature time to answer her first question yet.

"Yes, you are alive Rose. You are inside the dead space known as the void." The figure answered simply.

"To answer your other questions that I know are whizzing around in your mind; you are alive because you are very special Rose. My name is Amaria, Goddess of the Time people. But you know me as Bad Wolf. I came here to help you, well to help us really. Oh and I can read minds." She smiled at Rose, which could just be made out through the golden glow of the beings features.

Rose gasped and stared in shock.

"What are you talking about, what is going on?" She asks, deeply worried about what is going on.

"Rose, we are one now, ever since you set me free. You rescued me using your will and love to save one of my people, the Time Lord known as the Doctor. But my body was destroyed long ago, when I protected all universes from the evil gods, but that's a story for another time really. So when you set me free to help you, you and I merged. It's extraordinary. You are the only person in existence who can merge with me, together we are the goddess of the race known as the time people."

But why now, and why me?" Rose timidly asked.

"I was locked away deep within you because you didn't need me, but when you fell in to the void you needed me more than ever, so now I am back, and for forever this time. It is because you are so strong that I am here with you now, your desire to protect others is so strong and selfless, and you are the person with the purest heart I have ever seen before, we are so alike, that is why we are one. Also, you are the only person in the history of the time people to make a Time Lord fall in love with you, and believe me Rose, the Doctor is very much in love with you."

Rose blushed at this, she was very happy to hear that the doctor felt the same way about her that she did about him. But she composed herself as she took in everything she had been told.

"So, we have merged. So what now?" Rose asked

"When I go back in to your body you will have all my memories, everything I know you will know and you will have my powers, we will become one person and as we merge together properly we will change in appearance and mind to become both of us in one. Do not be afraid of this Rose, it is your destiny, it is for the greater good, together we can save so many people, we can save the Doctor." The goddess said reassuringly.

Rose thought everything through for a minute and decided that this was meant to happen, this is who she was meant to become in order to be happy and stay with the doctor, together in immortality.

Rose asked something that was on her mind. "Okay, but what about after we have changed, what will we do then, we are still stuck in the void?" She wanted to have a plan now rather than later.

"We aren't trapped here, don't worry, its easy for us to get out when we are one. And where we will go, hmm… I have been giving this some thought since we became stuck here and I think we will go to Gallifrey. It is the most amazing and beautiful place and they will help us learn to control being one person, also it will show you the ways of the time people so that you know more about them and the Doctor. I know you will love it there, just like the doctor always did, except for when he was always getting in to trouble with the council that is."

Rose could make out another smile on the goddesses face and she was trying to contain her laughter. Rose decided not to ask, she would find out what she meant soon enough anyway.

"But I thought that was impossible, it was destroyed in the time war" she said.

"Nothing is impossible for us Rose, we are the goddess, the ruler of reality, of time and space. Well, we will be very soon anyway." The goddess told her.

"Okay then, let's do this" Rose said, determined to get back to her Doctor.

The glowing form of the goddess walked up to Rose and then stepped in to her, merging herself and Rose together, as one, forever.

-A-

Okay, well that was the second chapter.

Sorry for what I made the Doctor do, but it was necessary for the story, so please don't hate me.

Anyhoo, I hope y'all enjoyed it. :"]

And by the way, Jack will be appearing in the next chapter :D

There will be another chapter up in a couple of weeks, but I have to concentrate on my older fan-fictions for now because I want to get them finished before really starting anything new.

So thanks for reading and please review

… Anie


	3. Alone

Lady Who

Chapter 3: Alone

Okay well I am now hooked on my own story, lol.

I am getting so many reviews and alerts that I cant help but update quickly just to know if others like it too. :"]

Also if anyone knows how to fix my problem with my fan fiction account then please tell me, the details were In my authors note chapter, but my account has been acting up and deleted the authors note and wont let me repost it, weird or what, lol.

Anyway, Its taking me ages to make the story perfect before uploading it because I cant change it once I have submitted the document to my profile, and its getting really annoying now.

Anyhoo, here is chapter 3 of 'Lady Who'. Enjoy. :D

Disclaimer : I do not own Doctor Who or Torchwood

-A-

Jack:

Back on Earth, Captain Jack Harkness is stood in the basement of the Torchwood London base. He is staring at the space where he just watched the TARDIS disappear.

He had caught a glimpse of the Doctor, or someone he assumed was the Doctor. But as soon as he had shouted out to him the Doctor had closed the TARDIS doors and was gone.

'I had been so close, I had almost gotten to speak to the Doctor again and make my existence known' was all Jack could think at that moment.

He had been searching for the Doctor for many years now, searching everywhere and then working for Torchwood in Cardiff, whilst keeping an eye out for the energy signature of the TARDIS anywhere. But it had been to no avail, until today that is, when the Doctor had appeared at the London Torchwood base.

At first it had puzzled him why the Doctor was there, but then he realised he already knew why; the doctor could only be there for one reason, to save the world again, its what he did.

So Jack had rushed over from the Cardiff base, but he had been too late.

He was all along again, with no one who understood him and once again, after searching so much, he was without the Doctor to explain what's going on.

-a-

Doctor:

This device would block all of his memories of Rose out of his mind, unless he somehow saw and remembered her that is, which was impossible.

He placed it on his head and thought of rose and the device instantly worked, it sucked all of his memories of Rose to the back of his mind and put a very high wall up so that he couldn't remember these lost memories easily.

As it disintegrated it didn't harm him, but loosing so many memories caused him to loose consciousness and he drifted off in to darkness as the last of his thoughts of Rose were locked away.

He woke up on the floor of the TARDIS control room, he wondered how he had gotten to be there and why did he feel different. He stood up and brushed some unusual sparkling dust off his clothes.

It took a moment for his brain to get back in gear.

'Oh yes', he remembered now; after he had destroyed that shop full of Autons he had ended up at Satellite 5, with Daleks invading. He had managed to destroy them, but he had died in the process and had to regenerate.

When he had gotten through the regeneration process, he had changed his appearance and then set the TARDIS to take him somewhere relaxing so that he could get over his regeneration completely before returning to earth to see how it was getting along without him.

It all made sense to him now, but he still felt like something was missing, almost like he was forgetting something very important, but he just couldn't remember what.

He gave up after a few moments, thinking that he was too intelligent to forget anything major.

Suddenly the TARDIS came to a stop and landed, on the screen it showed the outside, the planet they had landed on.

He gathered his thoughts and walked over to the TARDIS doors and opened them; the usual excited feeling of being on a planet for the first time washing over him.

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS and on to a light purple sandy beach; it stretched on for miles, as far as he could see.

'It was beautiful, but no where could ever be as beautiful as his home planet Gallifrey' he thought, sighing to himself and then ridding his mind of these thoughts before he became sad again.

As he closed the TARDIS doors and took a few steps, he still felt like something was missing, but he just ignored the feeling and set off to explore the relaxation planet, alone, by himself, like it always was.

-a-

Rose:

"Nothing is impossible for us Rose, we are the goddess, the ruler of reality, of time and space. Well, we will be very soon anyway." The goddess told her.

"Okay then, let's do this" Rose said, determined to get back to her Doctor.

The glowing form of the goddess walked up to Rose and then stepped in to her, merging herself and Rose together, as one, forever.

Rose awoke to find herself still in the darkness of the void. She wracked her brains to figure out what had happened and then it all came flooding back to her.

She was no longer just Rose anymore, nor was she just the Goddess either, she was both in one.

The knowledge of ages was hers, she had gained powers from the Goddess merging with her too, and she felt powerful now.

But she wasn't quite sure who she was anymore, she was neither Rose nor Amaria, she was both, she had the knowledge of both and the feelings of both too, but she was a new person, different to them because she was both of them.

At first it confused her but she easily managed to work it out with her advanced skills; she was now both people so she was a completely different - yet still very Rose like - person.

Suddenly she felt tingly, like her body was changing.

She immediately realised what was happening.

"Of course, my body is actually changing itself, to compensate for the two people and be both of them and become more like the new me." She reminded herself of the process she knew would happen.

Due to the drastic changes of the two people merging in to one, Rose's body had to change to become both people as one being.

It only took a few moments and she only felt a slight numbness, then it was gone.

Her mind was different now, it wasn't all crammed up like it had been, like two people inside her head; it was now calm and completely as one; she had finished merging at last.

She had so much knowledge from both Rose and Amaria and she now had their emotions, Rose's love of the Doctor was still dominant though. She felt so alone without him and knew that those feelings would never go away, so she had to find him and get back to him.

Also, she had the extreme power that Amaria possessed and her attitude to go along with it, but some of Rose's personality was still present.

She wondered what she looked like now, so she created a mirror with her new powers, it was a full length one and it showed the changes her body had made.

Not unlike what regeneration did, her appearance had changed quite a lot; merging the two people's features in to one, to complete her transition in to a new person.

She stared at herself, examining the changes to herself.

She now has extremely long blonde hair with light brown tints in it, which curled down her back and to her ankles.

Her eyes were still the same brown, but they now sparkled with a golden tint.

She was slightly taller and had a thinner, yet still curvy figure.

Her face was thinned a little and her lips stood out in a more light pink shade than they were before.

Also her skin paled to an almost white shade, which had a few barely noticeable freckles under her eyes and across the bridge of her nose.

Her ears were a fraction smaller, so were her hands and feet she realised, they seemed more delicate.

She also has a long but luckily quite faded scar along the left of her ribs, obviously from the Goddess when she was killed.

But besides all of her changes, she was still in a human form, she felt relief wash over her as she realised she would miss being at least a little human, even now that she wasn't technically one anymore.

Next she looked at herself in her clothes, which now resembled rags thanks to the harsh conditions of the void, which luckily she was immune to now.

So she conjured up some appropriate clothes to wear, as her tastes had changed slightly as well, and now she didn't mind wearing dresses as well as jeans like she used to.

She finally made her mind up and replaced her tattered clothes with new ones.

She was now wearing a stylish v-neck dress that came to her knees and it was slightly layered.

It had black lace straps holding it up and a black lace trim on the bottom of the dress.

Also when she touched the fabric she imagined it to be made of silk, it was so soft against her skin.

The dress was a deep blue, almost purple colour with a small black flower design made of beads in the bottom right hand corner that sneakily disguised a small hidden pocket on the dress.

On her feet she wore Ancient Rome style sandals.

She knew how hot Gallifrey could be and decided to be practical and could do without a cardigan.

She quickly placed the contents of her wrecked jeans – which was actually quite a lot to fit in to her pocket, the items included her phone which couldn't get reception in the void, her IPOD and headphones, her essential strawberry lip-gloss, a small compact mirror, her black eyeliner, her waterproof mascara and a few sticks of juicy fruit chewing gum, which she carried around with her everywhere, a bad habit she had picked up from the doctor - in to the small pocket on the front of her dress; this pocket was designed like the TARDIS, to be bigger on the inside than it looked from the outside.

Then she quickly applied her usual makeup – an old habit of hers – and got back to her now favourite task, thinking.

She assumed she had picked this up from Amaria, since the time people were well known for their brilliant minds and from her memories she knew that Rose had noticed the Doctor increasingly thinks a lot.

She decided that with her new appearance and the new her, she should change her name, as if creating a completely new person, which was what she felt like, rather than two people merged in to one form. She needed a new identity.

She thought about it for a while, still floating in the same place in the darkness, mulling over her thoughts.

She finally came up with her new identity; her name was now Aurara Rose Amaria Wolf (like Bad Wolf) and the short version is Ara. She would tell people she came from the planet Gallifrey if they asked and on earth she would just say she was from London as she did still have a bit of Rose's London accent. As for age, she wasn't quite sure because Amaria was a lot older but she still looked very young, so she decided to be 24, close to Rose's age.

Aurara suddenly felt a shiver run through her body, she turned and started to glance around herself, looking in to the thick darkness void for any signs of immediate danger.

Everywhere she looked in the vast darkness of the void she could make out creatures, evil monsters that had been banished to the void,. She could feel their evil intent practically radiating off them in waves towards her. She smiled to herself and smothered a laugh,

'Who were they to threaten her' she thought.

She turned so that she was looking at the creatures, before she would have run away from them, but now she had the power to defy them and put them in their place.

Their expressions immediately turned from malicious to scared as they saw the golden glint in her eyes and for the first time noticed that she was very powerful, immediately they became very afraid of her.

She stared dangerously at the monsters lurking in the darkness, silently challenging them. It had a very good effect, within second they were all cowering before her and getting away from her as fast and as far as they could in the dead space.

Once she had frightened them away she felt good, very powerful and definitely respected and feared. She only hoped it was just monsters that were scared of her and not other friendly creatures too.

She briefly wondered why the monsters were still alive when they were in the void anyway, they looked positively savage when she had seen them, and so they must be either powerful or new to the void. She already knew of ancient creatures that could survive the void, and she was one of them.

When she was sure she had scared all the evil creatures away, she decided it was time to get out of this boring place.

Using her newly acquired powers, she opened a gateway to Gallifrey.

She floated through it and stepped on to solid ground – it felt good, normal.

She makes sure that no creatures were trying to follow her through from the void and when she was absolutely sure, she closed the portal.

But Aurara wasn't yet used to her powers or the strength needed to open a gateway to a lost planet.

She fell to the ground and sat down, trying to calm her heart rates – she now had two thanks to the time people gene from Amaria – and fighting the dizziness and nausea that washed over her for a few seconds.

Within a few minutes she was fine again and she stood up and studied her surroundings.

A glance and she could tell. She was definitely on Gallifrey.

-A-

Okay, that's it for the third chapter; I actually managed to finish this chapter relatively quickly for my reputation, lol.

Sorry there wasn't much about Jack or the Doctor in this chapter by the way, but Jack will have a bigger part in the next chapter, and the Doctor will have a big part in the chapter after that one, I promise. :D

So, I hope you liked that chapter; it was more of a detailed informative one than an exciting chapter. As I have said before, the best part of the story will start soon, in the next chapter or so hopefully :"] .

Again I apologise for what I have done to the Doctor, but it is necessary, it makes the story more dramatic, lol. You will see, everything will work out in the end so please don't be mad at me. :"]

Oh yah and one question, am I spelling Gallifrey right?

Anyhoo, thanks for reading and please review, as I do appreciate comments about my story and I greatly welcome long reviews, lol. :D

Also thanks to everyone who is reading this story and everyone who has reviewed already. I am so happy that people seem to like it so far. :]

… Anie


End file.
